The four eyed idiot fell for the prince of sadists
by LynLan24
Summary: Just like what the title says... Ever wonder what might happen if shinpachi ever fall in love with the sadistic first division captain of shinsengumi? Here's what I think... More love for shin-chan
1. Chapter 1

Just like what the title says... Another little Okita/shinpachi fanfic... But I don't think this is good enough, please let me know if I should just dispatch this piece of crap? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama. If I did, gin-san or hijikata-san would've been married to shin-chan ^o^

Please Enjoy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gin doesn't know if he should be glad or dismayed that shinpachi finally stopped stalking okita. It's been a week and the teen always stay in his room.

"he skipped breakfast and lunch... again" otae sighed "I don't know what's wrong with shin-chan again"

"I think I have a clue what's bugging shinpachi" or rather who.

"please go talk to him gin-san"

"I will, we need to work to be able to earn some money too" gin said as he walk his was to shinpachi's room.

"shinpachi"

Gin didn't even bother to knock first before sliding the door open.  
He was expecting to see okita's picture in shinpachi's room but surprised that there are none.

"Ah..."

Shinpachi was sitting cross legged on the floor with sullen expression on his face.

"what's with that face?" gin-san couldn't help but ask.

"nothing gin-san" the younger boy answered with a bitter tone.

"you haven't stalk okita-kun for a week" the silver haired man commented.

The bespectacled boy suddenly let out an ill-humored chuckle.

"I don't think I could ever show my face in front of him without being embarrassed" he admitted.

Gin frowned.  
"shinpachi, what. did. you. do?"

Gin was hoping beyond hopes that the four eyed boy didn't do anything stupid to the young first division captain.

Shinpachi scratched his cheeks nervously before answering  
"I... I finally admitted my feelings to him"

"WHAT?"

"I know, that was so stupid of me but I couldn't fight it anymore"

"you're still lucky that sadistic freak let you live" gin scolded.

"you have no idea gin-san, it was very hard for me to dodge his blasting bazooka... I thought it was my last" shinpachi grimaced at the memory.

"you mean, okita-kun actually attempted to kill you?" gin imagine the scene of how the sadistic captain chased the poor four eyed boy with his deadly bazooka aimed at the poor boy.

"it was tough believe me" shinpachi sighed.

Gin scratched his head.  
"so... you're not going to stalk okita-kun anymore?"

"not really, I'm just going to rest for a while besides" shinpachi's eyes glittered with pure admiration behind his glasses as he continued  
"okita-san is hotter when he's wild and sadistically dangerous"

"you mean you're still going to stalk that sadistic freak?"

Shinpachi nodded enthusiastically.

"didn't you say that you couldn't even show your face in front of him without being embarrassed?"

"when did a stalker ever show himself to the person he's stalking?" shinpachi had that determined look in his eyes.

"you have got to be kidding me" gin shook his head in disbelief at the idiot in front of him.

"just don't tell aneue gin-san"

"you stupid four eyes, you never learn" gin muttered.

"why are you here again gin-san?" shinpachi asked.

"oh right, we have a new request from a client" gin said.

"what is it?"

"our new client want us to look for his daughter"

"our client's daughter has been kidnapped?" shinpachi asked.

"yes, and according to him, he has a feeling that the kidnappers abducted his daughter to sell her to an auction for sex slaves" the silver haired man explained.

"that's horrible, how are we going to start the job gin-san?"

"don't worry, I already have a clue about the venue of the auction" gin winked and threw a brochure at the brunet.

Shinpachi read the contents of the brochure.

"isn't this illegal?" he asked in disbelief.

"of course it's illegal, I just stole that from a regular auctioner" gin stated.

"so what now?"

"we're going to that underground auction and save the client's daughter" gin answered.

Meanwhile, in the shinsengumi headquarters.

"Yamazaki... didn't I ask you to buy me a strawberry flavored pocky?" Okita said as he drew his sword threateningly.

"b-b-but captain okita... the store already ran out of strawberry flavored pocky" yamazaki stammered.

"please don't hurt me!" yamazaki pleaded.

Hijikata sighed.  
"you're pathetic yamazaki" he muttered then turned to the first division captain.  
"seems that the prince of the planet sadists is royally pissed" he commented then smirk.

The prince of the planet sadists shot him an intimidating glare and he hate to admit that he was a little bit intimidated. Just a little.

Yamazaki silently made his escape when he realized that the sadistic captain has his attention to someone else.

"shut up mayora" sougo hissed.

"what are you so pissed off about?" then hijikata gave the younger man his knowing smirk.  
"oh I know, it's that incident last week"

Okita bit his lower lip at the memory of the four eyed boy confessing to him.

"that stupid four eyes, I will kill him!" he hissed.

Then the door slid open and in came their commander.

"now now sougo, don't kill my future brother in law"

"how did you know about that?" the sandy brown haired boy asked surprised.

"toushi told me"

Okita shot the vice-commander a hateful glare again.

"enough with that, we shinsengumi have a new mission..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so that's the first chapter of this silly fanfic... Please tell me what you think about it.

Should I just throw this on the trash? Or should I continue?

Please review... Reviews are very helpful to a pathetic writer like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'd like to say "thank you for the persons who reviewed this fanfic, I'm glad you like it even though it's not as good as the other fanfics out there"

You guys are awesome ^^ for you, I will continue this story.  
I'm sorry about any mistakes in grammar, english is not my mother tongue...

Again, thank you thank you thank you... I really love you guys

okay... A/N 2: I just noticed in the latest season of GinTama that hijikata and shinpachi seem to be closer since the second episode of the latest season. They even team up in several episodes, they team up in kicking sougo and sa-chan, they team up in tormenting gin(or like bullying him, I think). They both seem to be the sane characters in the anime ^o^ they often agree with each other unlike with gin, well they both often have an argument with that guy.  
I think there are also times that hijikata seems to treat shinpachi like a brother(?) that's only from my own perception, I don't know about the others I like smileys  
I also noticed that hijikata seems to be more caring in the latest season and his family background was revealed.  
Hijikata became sweeter while sougo became even more sadistic, he even tied sa-chan and well you know, they keep on talking about those SM stuffs and that's when hijikata and shin-chan kicked them across their silly heads.

I hate that new girl character though, I think her name is Nobume(?) because sougo keeps flirting with her(sougo seems to flirt with every girl in the latest season including sa-chan. XD) and sougo keeps saying suggestive words to her. If he's going to flirt with a girl, that girl should be atleast kagura.  
I really don't like that new nobume girl, sorry if there are any nobume fans out there I'm just speaking frankly

okay... Sorry for my long rambling please enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama, if I did that nobume girl would never exist.

"this girl is still a virgin, who wants to buy her?" the auctioneer asked to the audience.

Shinpachi watched as the wealthy perverted audience compete with the price.

"I don't think I want to watch this scene anymore, they're treating that woman as if she's just an item that they could buy and use" shinpachi muttered.

He was standing along the other audiences who participate in the auction.

"unlike you, sougo is enjoying the show" he suddenly heard a familiar voice say beside him.

He narrowed his eyes to see "hijikata-san?"

"four eyes"

"don't call me that, what are you doing here anyway?"

"shouldn't I be the one asking that?" hijikata retorted.

"we have a job here" the younger boy replied.

"this is not a place for kids, go home"

"didn't you hear? I said we have a job here hijikata-san" shinpachi refused to follow the older man.

"this is a job for the police, you are not needed here" a vein popped on hijikata's forehead signifying his annoyance.

"I understand hijikata-san but we really need to finish the job" the younger boy insisted.

Shinpachi suddenly felt something with a very sharp tip being pressed on his back. He paled.

"you heard hijikata-san, you're not needed here" he heard a familiar sexy voice whisper (huskily?) to his ear from behind him.

He gulped and shiver upon realizing who's behind him.

'sougo-san(1)'

"you're just going to mess with our operation" hijikata said.

"no way, we're not leaving until we get our job done" shinpachi then felt okita threateningly press the sharp thing harder at his back.

"maybe I should just kill you right here right now" the sandy brown haired man suggested to himself.

"oi don't waste your time on him, we have an operation to do" hijikata tried to refrain the younger man on killing shinpachi.

"this bastard pisses me off" sougo sneered.

"oi that's not what we came here for" hijikata reminded the younger man.

"let go of shinpachi, okita-kun" shinpachi heard another familiar voice.

He turned to his left and saw gin walking towards them.

"don't stop me yoryuza boss"

"that's police brutality!" gin said, pointing an accusing finger at the sadistic captain.

"gin-san is right" shinpachi agreed.

"shut up" okita pressed the sharp tip of his sword harder on shinpachi's back making the bespectacled boy shiver involuntarily.

The sadistic captain noticed this and press the sharp tip even harder.

"ngh" shinpachi couldn't help but shiver at the action.

"you... you like that you bastard?" sougo asked in a mocking manner.

"w-what are you talking a-about?" shinpachi asked innocently.

'Darn it! Am I turning into a masochist now like sa-chan-san?' he mentally slapped his self for reacting like that on sougo's touch.

"Che" okita then pushed shinpachi away from him.  
"sick four eyes"

Shinpachi lost his balance at the sudden force and tripped with his own feet. His face was about to hit the ground when he felt his face hit something hard yet too soft to be the ground.  
He opened his eyes only to realize that his face hit hijikata's firm chest instead.

"hi-hijikata-san"

"that's enough sougo" hijikata warned.

"my... Hijikata-san, you seem to be kinder to that idiot" sougo maliciously teased.

"shut up, I'm just not as heartless as you!" the older man retorted.

"che, all of you pisses me off" then okita walked away from them.

"you stupid four eyes, don't you know how to keep your balance? Even toddlers know how to keep their balance" hijikata scolded.

"I'm sorry hijikata-san, I'm such a wimp and now sougo-san also thinks that I'm a sick masochist" shinpachi said as he stood up from lying on hijikata's firm chest.

"Oi, you're being too soft again, there's no need to apologize"

"but sougo-san is right-"

"don't listen to what that stupid idiot says" hijikata groaned in annoyance.

The auctioneer began to speak again.

"This girl here is also a virgin..."

Gin took the picture that he keeps in his pocket and stare at the girl being introduced on the stage and at the smiling girl in the picture.

"That's her" he said.

"her?" shinpachi snatched the picture from gin's grasp and look at the girl in the picture and at the girl on the stage.

"It's really her, she looks so innocent" the bespectacled boy commented.

"Her innocent look doesn't suit to this perverted place" hijikata commented as well.

"we need to get her out of here gin-san, before those perverted bastards buy her"

"of course" gin replied then turned to the demon vice commander of shinsengumi.  
"do you mind hijikata-kun?" he asked.

"not at all, just don't interfere with our own business here" hijikata answered.

"sure" gin agreed.

"uh... so what are you planning to do now gin-san? when are we going to save her?" shinpachi asked.

BOOM!

The stage suddenly exploded.

"Now is our cue to save her!" gin announced.

"Shinsengumi! You're all under arrest!" the demon vice commander exclaimed.

Then the other shinsengumi officers made their entrance in the auction and attack the suspicious looking men that get in their way.

"RAID!"

"It's the shinsengumi!"

"RUN!"

The participants of the auction began to run and avoid the shinsengumi officers.

"Catch every single one of those bastards who are involve!" Hijikata commanded.

"Roger!"

While the whole place is on fire, shinpachi crawls his way to the destroyed stage where their client's daughter hides.

He finally saw her and crawled closer to her.

She was crying when he got closer to her.

"u-um... it's okay, don't cry, we'll get you out of here" he said trying to soothe the girl.

The girl rubbed the tears off of her eyes but she's still crying.

"I want to go home" she sobbed.

Shinpachi gave her a small reassuring smile.  
"of course, you'll go home and reunite with your father" he said in a comforting tone.

"Don't be so sure with your self four eyes" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

He turn around only to find out that it was the first division captain of shinsengumi.

"Sougo-san, of course we'll take her back to her home"

"Don't heighten her hopes, you think you can just get her away from this riot?"

Shinpachi hates to admit it but the older man is right, he's not even that strong and fast to be able to protect their client's daughter.

As if reading the younger boy's mind, sougo continued.  
"you don't even know much about sword fighting, you're just an amateur"

Although hesitant with his own skill, shinpachi look straight in the other man's eyes with his own determined ones.

"Even though I'm just a novice in sword fighting, I'll try to do my best just to get this girl back to her father. She doesn't belong in this sickening place" he said.

Sougo could feel and see the younger boy's determination and couldn't help but feel a little admiration for the boy. Just a little.

"Che! fine, it's not as if I care if you die anyway" okita said before he walk away from them.

Shinpachi turned to the girl again.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinpachi ran with the girl, trying hard not to be noticed by the bastards who manage the auction. If they get caught, they're undoubtly dead.

Clank!

"Gah!" shinpachi avoided a sword that almost got him headless.

"where do you think you're taking her?" a group of armed goons suddenly appeared.

'shit! this is bad!' shinpachi cursed his misfortune in his head.

He draw the wooden sword that he was carrying.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned.

The goons laughed at him.  
"you think you can defeat us with a wooden sword?" they mocked.

"Attack him boys!" The goons then attack shinpachi.

Shinpachi tightened his hold on his wooden sword with his shaking hands and closed his eyes.

He waits for their violent blows but none came.  
He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a sandy brown hair of a man wearing a shinsengumi uniform.

"huh?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How will you protect her with your shaking hands and closed eyes?" fierce amber eyes stare at him.

"so-sougo-san?" shinpachi's eyes roam around their surroundings and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The goons' bloodied lifeless bodies lay on the now bloody red floor.

"They're pathetic" okita has a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"you k-killed them?"

"they pisses me off" sougo replied with a nonchalant tone.

"but why? I thought you didn't care if I die?"

"of course I don't, I just wanted to have fun. Let's go, there's an emergency exit this way" okita commanded and run to a direction to where the said exit is.

Shinpachi could only gape at him as he run.

~ CUT! ~

I really hope that you like this chapter, I've been writing this for days and I'm not even sure if it's good enough please somebody tell me if this chapter is horrible... Reviews always help a pathetic writer like me in improving.

Your reviews are appreciated advance thank you...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I realized that no matter how many the people who greeted you on your birthday were, you're still not happy because the persons you want you to greet you didn't greet you

I was kind of sad that my best friend and other friends didn't even bother to greet me. You know how that feels? When they could've atleast texted you or messaged you on facebook but they didn't

Fine, enough with my rambling hehe... Thanks for **Liqui03** for reviewing the chapter 2...

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama.

...

Shinpachi ran along with okita and their client's daughter. He was exhausted but he didn't stop from running.

Okita's sharp eyes caught a glint of silver and suddenly cover shinpachi.

"Look out!"

BANG!  
CLINT!  
CLING!

Okita got shot on his left arm, back and right leg.

"Sougo-san!" shinpachi's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit! I should've known that they'll be using rifles" okita hissed in pain as blood gush from his wounds.

"Sougo-san hang in there!" shinpachi grabbed okita's unwounded arm and hook it on his neck to assist the older man.

"four eyes" okita muttered.

Then they continue their escape with the girl.

"they're right behind us!" the girl reminded the two men.

"you two should go" the captain offered.

"No!" the bespectacled teen refused.

"at times like this, you shouldn't be stubborn four eyes" okita warned.

"THERE THEY ARE!" they were suddenly surrounded by scary looking men with swords and rifles.

"you should leave" okita hissed as he clutch his wounded arm.

Shinpachi shook his head.  
"No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"shinpachi-kun, this is an order from the first division captain of shinsengumi"

"well sorry, but I'm not one of your subordinates okita-san" the bespectacled boy stubbornly replied.

"you really piss me off"

"why did you risk your own life just to shield me?" shinpachi asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Okita narrowed his eyes elsewhere but to shinpachi before answering  
"It's not that I care wheather you got shot by that rifle or not, it's only because of kondo-san's new rule"

"new rule again?" shinpachi raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"kondo-san's new rule is to protect shinpachi-kun above anything else because he's the commander's future brother in law" the sandy brown haired boy explained.

"that ambitious gorilla" shinpachi's left eye twitched.

"We finally found you!" the armed men appeared.

"run" okita commanded.

"no" shinpachi refused.

"Get them!" the armed men began to attack.

Okita draw his sword.

"All of you piss me off!" okita charged.

Every sway of his sword cuts a limb or two and blood splattered at the ground.

Unknown to the sandy brown haired captain, one of his opponent is about to stab him at his back.  
Fortunately, shinpachi noticed him.

"You bastard! I won't let you!" shinpachi knocked him out with his wooden sword then smile at okita.  
"okita-san don't worry, I'll watch your back"

"you should watch your own back stupid four eyes" okita retorted.

"I'm trying to help here yet he doesn't appreciate it" the bespectacled boy huffed at the ungrateful captain.

"well well well, if it isn't the first division captain of shinsengumi" a deep husky voice said.

Shinpachi and okita turned to look at where they heard the voice.

"you're here to ruin my plan again you little bastard?" the voice continued.

They saw a figure in a dark corner.  
The moonlight shone at the dark corner and revealed a tall dark haired man.

"Boss" the armed men said in unison.

Okita point his sword at the tall man.  
"so you're the one behind this Crap again"

"yup and you're here to ruin my plans again"

"you may have escaped last time but this time... I won't let you cause anymore trouble, Ayazawa" okita hissed the name with venom.

"wait, you know him okita-san?" shinpachi asked.

"he's a wanted criminal" okita answered.

The man named ayazawa menacingly chuckled.  
"you think you could beat me with those wounds?"

shinpachi's eyes roam around okita's figure and realized that  
'There's no way that okita-san can last much longer in that form'

"o-okita-san he's right, there's no way you can defeat him with those wounds"

"What are you implying then shinpachi-kun?" okita asked yet he already knows what the younger boy wants him to do.

"let's just run okita-san" the bespectacled boy answered.

The sandy brown haired young man chuckled.  
"you should run with the girl"

"but okita-san-"

"I'm a man who protects and not a man who runs away" okita cut him off.

Then silence fell upon them.

"okita-san... you're a man who always protects..." shinpachi left his sentence unfinish.

"in case you haven't notice okita-kun" the man named ayazawa began to say.  
"there's no more way to escape"

Okita finally realized that INDEED there's no other escape, they're trap.

The armed men surrounded them and they keep moving backwards until they finally reached the edge of the cliff.

"I didn't realized that we were on a cliff" shinpachi commented.

"neither did I" okita agreed.

Then an idea hit the sandy brown haired captain.  
"shinpachi-kun, jump" he randomly commanded.

"Eh? What?"

"I said jump" the older boy repeated.

"What the! Are you really that desperate?"

"Don't worry, when you jump, you'll hit water but if you stay here you'll get hit by bullets and blades"

'He's right' shinpachi agreed on his mind.

"but what about you okita-san?"

"I'll stay here and fight these bastards, go jump with the girl and escape... I'll protect you"

Okita tried to hide it but it's obvious to shinpachi that he's tired and weak, he will not last if he keeps on fighting.

The older boy was startled when shinpachi grab his unwounded arm and shove him with the girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing four eyes?" okita glared.

"Protecting you" shinpachi replied with a warm smile.

"What?"

"Okita-san... You always protect people, this time... let me protect you" after those words left shinpachi's lips, he push okita and the girl.

A loud splash of water was heard.  
Then shinpachi turned to the armed men who's about to attack him. His last thought was 'I finally protected okita-san' before darkness engulfed him.

...

What do you guys think?

Please let me know what you think... Criticisms can also help me improve my writing.

Please leave a review... That would also be your birthday present for me. Please and thank you...


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

I would like to thank **SENDOH11, KAOKOS **and **Liqui03** for reviewing chapter 3... I really appreciate and love your reviews and thank you for the greetings too...

Sorry for the very late update…. I barely open my account nowadays… I'm really sorry… Please just shoot me…. ;(

Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama :(

Please enjoy...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"WHERE? WHERE IS HE?"

"Please calm down otae-san" kondo tried to calm the brown haired woman.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY GORILLA!"

SLAM!

Unfortunately, otae's temper got the best of her and kick the poor commander chief of shinsengumi out of her way.  
Then she slammed the door open to okita's room.

"What's with the racket?" okita asked with his usual bored tone.

"You!" otae pointed an accusing finger at the sandy brown haired boy.

"me?" okita raised an eyebrow at her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIN-CHAN?" she wailed.

Okita covered his ears with his hands to protect himself from going deaf but to no avail.

"Oi keep it down!" he demanded.

"what did you do to my brother? why isn't he back yet?"

"Oi don't make a scene, the head nurse is turning into godzilla" gin said as he walk inside the room followed by hijikata.

"you shouldn't be yelling at the patient even if said patient is a stupid sadist" hijikata warned.

"let's go, I'm sure shinpachi will be back soon" gin said as he attempted to grab otae's wrist.

But otae dodge his hand.  
"But gin-san, 2 days have passed and there's still no news about shin-chan"

"Don't worry, I could feel that shinpachi-kun is fine" gin reassured with a nonchalant tone.

"Who the hell cares about how you feel? I want to see shin-chan!" otae insisted.

A vein popped on gin's temple.  
"You bitch! My fans care how I feel!" the natural perm yelled indignantly.

"Do you even have fans to begin with?" Hijikata decided to join the stupid flow of conversation of the two.

"Of course I do! Unlike a mayonaise freak like you!" gin retorted.

"Oi! FYI I have more fans than you do!"

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MAGGOTS! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE PATIENTS!" The head nurse exclaimed as she enter okita's room.

"You shut the fuck up godzilla! You're the one disturbing the patient!" hijikata yelled at the head nurse.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GODZILLA?"

"ALL OF YOU PISS ME OFF!" okita threw a fit and grab his bazooka then blew the four idiots out off his room.

~ _**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you, caught up in circles confusion is nothing new...**_ ~

Okita lay in the hospital bed, the image of shinpachi keeps flashing on his mind.

'This time... let me protect you'

"he really is... an idiot"

'It's not that I don't like you... I just... you're heart is just so pure and I don't want to taint it...'

~ _**Flashback more nights, almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after time...**_ ~

'I never wanted to push you away shinpachi-kun, you just don't deserve a cruel man like me'

"I thought if I push you away... I could protect you because a cruel man like me deserves to be isolated" okita smiled bitterly as he narrowed his eyes at the window.

~ Watching through windows, I'm wondering if you're okay ~

'Because I know that if your kind and pure heart collides with my cruel and corrupted one, you'll only end up hurting'

"that is why I tried to push you away" he muttered. Regret audible in his tone.

_**Secrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beats out of time**_ ~

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, now I'm beginning to hear song lyrics in my mind-" reality hit okita and he finally realized that there is indeed a song playing in his room and it's coming from under his bed.

"Crap! I forgot to put my cellphone to silent mode!" yamazaki cursed his carelessness.

BAM!

Hijikata hit him across the head.  
"Yamazaki! You idiot!"

"Please forgive me vice commander"

"Oi what are you bastards doing under my bed?" sougo asked as he peak under his bed.

"Gah! Captain! No, it's not like what you think... we were just... er..."

"spying?" okita guessed trying(?) to be helpful to yamazaki.

"We're looking after you, neh vice commander?" yamazaki seek the support of the older man beside him under okita's bed.

"we're watching your every move wheather you'll try to do something chivalrously stupid" hijikata stated.

"No! You're not suppose to tell him the truth!" yamazaki growled at his vice commander.

"Chivalrously stupid? Why would I do that?" okita asked innocently.

"we figured that you might go and save four eyes's ass where ever he is" hijikata admitted.

"why would I save him? the hell I care if he's still alive or not" the brown haired young man said then narrow his eyes at the window beside his bed.

But hijikata didn't miss the flash of guilt and an unidentified emotion in the younger man's dull eyes.

'is he worry about the idiot? I've never seen sougo this sad besides mitsuba's death' he commented on his mind.

"sougo..."

"I don't really care about that four eyed idiot so you don't need to spy on me anymore"

'sougo... you're lying… I can see it through your eyes'

~ _**If You're lost, you can look and you will find me... Time after time**_ ~

Hijikata growled at yamazaki's still ringing phone.

"Yamazaki! Answer that fucking phone already!"

"y-y-yes sir!" the poor boy frantically clicked the answer button of his phone.

"hello?"

"Yamazaki! Don't you 'hello' me! I've been calling you for an hour!" they could hear the loud voice of their commander through the phone because yamazaki accidentally clicked the loudspeaker mode of the call setting as well.

"sorry commander, we were busy guarding captain okita"

"is there something wrong kondo-san?" hijikata asked.

"Yes! There's really something wrong! Shinpachi-kun, its shinpachi-kun!"

Okita's eyes widened upon hearing shinpachi's name.

"pull yourself together chief, what happened to shinpachi?" yamazaki asked.

"That bastard ayazawa and his group, they got shinpachi and who the hell knows what they're doing to my poor brother in law!" kondo wailed from the other line.  
"just get your asses here!" kondo demanded before ending the conversation.

Hijikata sighed.  
"four eyes sure is very troublesome" then he turned to the boy in the hospital bed.  
"we'll be going now, don't you dare try anything stupid" he warned.

"what are you talking about? Like I said, I don't care about that four eyed idiot"

"Che, we'll see about that... Don't worry, we'll save your four eyed princess"

"He's not my four eyed princess!" the younger man protested.

Hijikata tried to surpass a smirk.

After the two shinsengumi officers left okita's room, the young captain finally stood up from his bed and change his hospital clothe to his shinsengumi uniform.

"sorry hijikata-san, but I'm going to do something chivalrously stupid" okita said as he grab his sword.  
"I'll save my four eyed princess"

CUT!

Sorry for the very late update...

Thank you for your greetings again ^o^

I'm very happy to know that some people like this fic... Now I'm motivated

Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think about this chapter...

Do I have to improve it? Or is it just fine the way it is? :))

Please and thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for** Liqui03** for reviewing the previous chapter :D

I don't know why I keep forgetting this but I just keep on forgetting.  
(1) Sougo-san - in one episode of the latest season of GinTama, shinpachi called sougo by his first name instead of his usual 'okita-san', he called him 'sougo-san'. Shinpachi seems closer to sougo when he call him by his first name.

I also add a little humor in chapter four just to lighten the mood of the fic but I hope you like it. :))

Disclaimer: I am not Soraichi Hideaki, therefore I do not own GinTama.

~ Chapter Five ~

Sougo walks the dark streets of edo alone albeit still limping from his previous encounter with ayazawa's group.  
He clutch his wounded arm and hissed at the pain in his wounded leg.

"shin...pachi" he muttered as he struggle to walk.

"oi oi you should be resting in your room" he suddenly heard a familiar male voice.

He turn around and saw gin watching him with bored lazy chocolate brown eyes.

"dono" he muttered.

"where do you think You're going?" the older man asked although he already know the destination of the young captain.

"just taking a walk" sougo lie.

"walk my ass! Why the hell are you in your shinsengumi uniform?" gin noticed.

"I just realized that hospital clothes do not suit me" Okita lied again.

"No, I think it should be your official uniform" gin said sarcastically.

"dono, why are you even here?" the younger man asked.

"I figured that you'll try to do something stupid" gin admitted.

Okita sighed.  
"Did kondo-san hire you to monitor my moves as well?"

"I'm not working for that gorilla!" gin exclaimed with indignation then narrow his eyes to the side.  
"I'm doing this for shinpachi-kun" he finished.

"What was that dono? I didn't quite catch that?" okita teasingly asked.

"Nothing!" gin huffed.

"you going to save that idiot too?" okita couldn't help but ask.

"shinpachi is very important to me" gin admitted.  
"not just to me but to kagura, zura, his violent sister and the others too..." then the silver haired man walked closer to sougo.  
"and I bet that idiot is important to you too okita-kun" then he walk pass the younger man.

Sougo bit the inside of his left cheek.  
"he's not that important" he replied.  
"he's just someone precious to me, very precious"

A smile ghosted on gin's lips.

"What else do we do to those precious to us?" he asked.

"we protect them" okita answered with a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

Splash!

Shinpachi was startled when he was awakened by the cold water that was poured on his face.

He sputtered some that entered his mouth.

"Wha-"

He once again remember where he was and his current situation.

"boss, he finally managed to wake up" he heard an unfamiliar voice say beside him.

Shinpachi squinted his eyes but his vision is still blurry.

"Why can't I see clearly?" he wrinkled his nose and realized that he couldn't feel his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"where is my glasses?" he asked as he tried to raise his hand to rub his eyes but to his dismay, he couldn't raise either of his hands.

"Don't even try to raise your hands, your hands and feet are chained" he heard the voice of ayazawa.

"Why did you spare my life? What do you want with me?" shinpachi glared but due to his current handicap, he could only send his glare to a random direction.

"Actually, we don't want anything with you but I decided that we could still have some benefits with you" the ayazawa man stated.

"whatever benefit that is, You're not gonna get any from me" shinpachi intensified his glare on a random direction.

"Where the hell are you glaring at?" ayazawa inhaled his cancer stick then blow.  
"you may be broken and beaten but I bet that many perverts will still be interested in a young cute innocent minor like you" he grabbed shinpachi's chin and force him to look at him.  
"tell me, why did you try to protect that okita bastard?"

Shinpachi cocked his head to the side but the older man grabbed his head and force him to look again.

"I don't like rude boys like you" the older man hissed.

"let me go sick-o!" shinpachi demanded trying to kick the bastard but to no avail because of his chained feet.

"such a foolish attempt" ayazawa let out a dark chuckle.  
"I sent a message to okita-kun but I think the shinsengumi received it instead" he started to inhale his cancer stick again.  
"I said that we have you and we'll certainly kill you unless, okita-kun surrender his self to us"

It was shinpachi's turn to chuckle darkly.  
"Hihihi..."

Ayazawa frowned.  
"What the hell is so damn funny?"

Shinpachi paused his chuckle.  
"You think okita-san will sacrifice his own life for a pathetic four eyes like me? I'm not even worth any of his time, he's never going to waste his precious life for a geek like me" shinpachi said bitterly.

"is that so? I guess you really are useless" ayazawa gestured for his men to begin the beatings of shinpachi again.

Shinpachi's cries of agony echoes in the room as the men began to beat him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okita absentmindedly stopped from his walking, gin turned to the sandy brown haired boy.

"what's wrong okita-kun?" he asked.

The younger man shook his head.  
"Nothing, maybe I'm just tired but I felt my heart pounds faster in my chest as if it can feel something else that I don't know"

Gin stared at him as if he just grew another head.  
"Maybe you really are just tired, I hope" he muttered.

"Gin-chan!" they heard a familiar feminine voice.

Sougo narrowed his eyes at the side and notice kagura.

"What the hell are you doing here china?" he asked in annoyance.

"Gin-chan, why did you bring a trash with you?" the small girl turned to the silver haired man.

"You're the one that looks like a trash china!"

"Gin-chan, this sadistic freak is pissing me off! Can I shoot him?" kagura asked and pointed the tip of her umbrella at sougo's handsome face.

"oi stop that kagura if you don't want shinpachi to be angry with you" the silveret warned.

"No, I'm actually doing shinpachi a favor"

"In what way are you doing him a favor?"

"Dono, just leave this little brat here" okita suggested.

"Can't you two get along even just for tonight?" gin asked as he pick his nose with his pinky finger.

The two huffed.  
"fine, let's just go to whereever shinpachi is" okita said.

"You still piss me off, I don't know what that stupid four eyes see in you" kagura huffed.

Sougo decided to just ignore the young girl and walk silently. Although, his heart keeps racing frantically in every steps he take.

'Shinpachi-kun, hang in there'

~ CUT! ~

OoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the late update... I've been very busy and I couldn't finish this chapter immediately.

I hope you like this chapter though...

Please review... Your reviews always make me happy. :))

~ Lyn


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own GinTama, its Soraichi-sensei or else I'll definitely make Okita-kun kiss shinpachi-kun. ;)

Author's Note: I'm very very sorry for the very late update. I've been busy with my work and my boss is being a bitch. :p Never mind that though, here's Chapter 6.

Please enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kamui was just roaming around Edo and he didn't even know the sole reason why he's in this auction watching innocent teenagers being sold as sex slaves. Maybe it's just for his own fun.

"The next youth is a virgin boy, fresh and very young" The master of the auction announced.

That caught Kamui's attention.

'A boy?'

Then the spot light shone at a familiar figure of a young boy.

"Haven't I met that boy before?" He muttered.

He tried to remember where he met the boy then it hit him.

"He's a friend of my sister" he said grinning.

"How did he end up in here?"

The boy's hands and ankles were chained and it's as if he's having difficulty in looking through his surrounding.

The younger boy isn't bad looking. In fact, he's actually kind of cute.

"How much would they sell him?" he asked more to himself.

"I'll buy him for 500,000 yen" a man announced.

"500,000 yen? Any more?" the master of the auction asked.

"600,000!" said another.

"670,000!"

"700,000!"

"800,000 ye-"

BOOM!

The participants of the auction were startled by the sudden explosion.

"What the hell!" Ayazawa exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm coming out so you better get the party starting" A very familiar voice was heard through the thick smoke that covers the surrounding.

'O-okita-san?' Shinpachi thought.

"An auction , huh? Do you have any four eyed idiot in here that can survive my sadistic side and can cooperate in my S&M play?" Okita said looking around for a certain four eyed idiot.

"Oh, there's one" Okita said pointing at the restrained teen.

"Okita-kun, you bastard!" ayazawa cursed at him.

But the sandy brown haired boy side-stepped him and make his way towards shinpachi.

"Are you okay?"

'Huh? was he worried about me?' shinpachi thought.

"You can't just go in an auction and mess things up!" the manager of the auction yelled.

Okita's aura darkened then slowly turn around.

"I just came to get some four eyed idiot to join me on my S & M play, you wanna join too?" he asked with a terrifying smirk on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Kamui only watched from a distance as okita cut the chains that bind shinpachi into pieces.

"Run" okita whispered on the younger boy's ear.

"Eh?! how about you? "

"I'll catch up"

"but-"

"Contradict with me and I'll kill you"

Shinpachi gulped then run.

"Beat them okita-san!" he screamed as he run.

Okita drew his sword.

"Oh I will, my princess"

Kamui chuckled at the scene he just witnessed.

"Seems like things are getting interesting"

Then he followed the running shinpachi.

0000000;000000000000000000000;0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Sorry for the very long wait...

How did okita find shinpachi so easily? It's all Thanks to sadaharu and his awesome nose.

Please review and please forgive me for the very long wait.

I'm going to commit seppuku now!

*Points dagger at my self *

please forgive me! I'm a pathetic author! *Cries *


End file.
